


ele's boyfriend

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Post Skam Italia Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: a new guy is in town and is set on making eleonora his no matter what, until he meets her boyfriend.





	ele's boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Hi! I love your writing! Can you do a prompt where Edoardo is jealous of Eleonora talking to a boy? It can be before their relationship or while they are in one. If you do thank you so much!

“eleonora! eleonora!”

a boy from her class came running towards her. his name was benedict, and he had just arrived to school and was transferred into 10B a week or two ago, from the exact same place eleonora was from.

she smiled. “hey!” she greeted. their teacher had assigned them as table mates in class, and benedict seemed the most comfortable with her, and she intended to help him get settled into school smoothly. “what’s up?”

“so, i was wondering if you could maybe help me study?” benedict asked, trying to sound casual. “i mean, ms beckham said that you were topping every other class, so i’m pretty sure you’re a genius.” he paused, before continuing with a joke. “or are you artificially intelligent spy from russia?”

ele rolled her eyes, and hit benedict on the shoulder. “har har, bene.” she sarcastically laughed, “and i don’t top all the classes.” she tried to protest, a little embarrassed. she didn’t like it when people gloated or glorified her grades. they didn’t define who she was, neither did anyone else's define them. it was a stupid ideology.

benedict scoffed. “okay, sure.” he let go of the topic, before returning to his main question. “so, are you in?” he asked, sounding a little too wistful for the sake of school.

“eh, yeah, sure.” ele said with a nod. “when?”

“i was hoping maybe like, now?” benedict was really shooting his shot. “at that café?”

“oh, i’m sorry. i can’t now.” ele apologised. benedict’s eyebrows furrowed. “why not?” he asked, trying to keep his tone nonchalant, but obviously failed.

“well, because-“

ele didn’t need to start on her reasoning, because her reason had finally arrived.  
“hey babe,” edoardo greeted casually, kissing her cheek. “sorry i’m late, fucking scoppini was up in my ass for not handing in a worksh-“

he stopped mid-sentence, finally catching sight of the scrawny blonde guy in front of ele. his male bravado was immediately back on guard. “and who’s _this_?” he asked arrogantly, sizing the younger boy up and down with his judgemental eyes.

benedict’s jaw almost dropped. one of his batch mates giovanni had warned him about trying to hit on eleonora, not just because she had a boyfriend, but _because_ of her boyfriend. apparently, he was some rich kid, head of some villa.

giovanni tried to warn him, yet benedict shrugged him, shrugged ele’s _boyfriend_ off like he wasn’t going to be anything of importance.

boy, was he wrong.

“erm, edo, this is benedict, and benedict, this is edoardo. bene’s new here.” ele waved her hand around, trying to get this over and done with. she knew it wouldn’t end very well if edo talked to or even stayed in benedict’s presence any longer. “so um, yeah! i already have plans with edo, which is why-“

“yeah,” edo interrupted, his arm going around ele’s waist, “and if you haven’t realised yet, i’m her boyfriend.”

benedict knew from that sentence that he should’ve been well informed by now. edoardo clearly had that much power around school. “um, yeah, of course.” he mumbled, “i-i’ll see you around, then.”

“actually, you won’t.” edo intervened once more. ele let out a fake laugh, before slapping his chest hard. “see how funny he is, bene?” she asked, forcing a large smile. intertwining her arm with his, she starts pulling him towards the opposite direction. “anyway, i’ll see you tomorrow! keep me posted about the study thing!”

edoardo’s glare was more than enough reason for benedict to never keep her posted. ever again.


End file.
